The Power of Four Series
The power of four series/Allegiances The power of four arcs This is where i will place books and arcs for my series The first arc A Kit's Adventure-Birdkit is born a long with the others but Starclan whispers of something bigger rising The friend within-Birdpaw realises that she never feels right and when she finds out its not her feelings will she use the connection for good? A forbidden friendship-Birdpaw has a secret...She has a crush on Darkpaw a shadowclan cat A warriors promise-Birdwing realises that danger is a whisker length away and when a friend is gravely injured she must face her clan The new blood-Birdstar is leader now but the prohecy is now just beggining to take part in her life The Second Arc The Rise of the Phoenix Characters Birdstar is a black she cat with one white paw and ice blue eyes.Her clan is Thunderclan. She is often untrustworthy because she looks like Scourge. Her and her other four friends are part of a prohecy. She can be fiesty and stubborn like her mother Squirrelflight. She is also passionate and caring for the other four especially Darkfoot she also has a connection with Crookedstar. The story is in her point of view Crookedstar is a pale tabby tom with a crooked jaw and is in Riverclan. He first met Birdwing when she was exploring the territories alone when she was only a kit. He knew he had a connection with her as soon as they met. Waterwing is the cat he loves but Waveheart a jeolous tom loves her too and he is the reason Crookedjaw has a broken jaw. Even though he lived he is still tortured. But all the same is the happy go lucky one and will do anything to protect his friends Darkstar Darkfoot is the son of Blackstar. He is a white tom with jet black paws. He also met Birdwing when she was exploring the territories. He loves Birdwing and she loves him but Goldheart knows their secret and so Does Fogpaw Birdwings apprentice. He can be mysterious and quiet but unlike his father he can be nice and sweet at times and he will do anything to protect his clan and his friends Windstar Windflight is a wiry brown Windclan she-cat. Her mother named her after Windstar the first leader of Windclan. She is funny caring sweet and does not like killing. You can say that she never wants to hurt a cat unless its for a very good reason. All the same she knows how to use her claws and is not afraid to use them. She is also a happy go lucky. Specials Crookedstar's life Darkstars journey Windflights adventure The story of Eclipse Season Specials The Scary Gathering Fans Of course im a fan BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 23:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Me!!! Stilll need to finish them though, xD but really good!!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '22:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I ditto Sunneh :3 Sunset 02:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Me me me me me! [[User:Heartsky|'Fireflies]]You would not believe your eyes... 03:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) (S) - :) 21:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm a fan! [[User:Mistybird|'Awesomebird']] Comments Any comments or thoughts about the series or about the characters in the series Praise The title says it all i think great plot and overall great story, with nicely done allusions to the original series. -By Mosswhisker Category:Fanfiction Series